watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 037
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis It is graduation day at Tomoko’s high school. Tomoko lipsynchs the school song and sit bored. She states she is not sad and believes her middle school graduation proved more emotional. She recalls a crying Yū at their graduation. Yū is interrupted by a blushing boy who wishes to tell her something private. Tomoko waits for them both to return home and play video games. Back in present time, Tomoko muses she feels she is almost tearing up over those memories. Megumi gives the farewell address. Tomoko wonders if she had friends like Megumi, would she find the ceremony moving. Nevertheless, Tomoko feels rather apathetic and decides to go home immediately. Tomoko stops on her way when she notices a third year boy standing alone looking around nervously. She puts herself in his place and wonders if she will be a loner her senior year as well. She imagines herself, graduating and standing alone. She then wonders what he is thinking about: did he have friends, does he have lingering regrets, does he have something to look forward to? Another boy wearing glasses interrupts her thinking to ask if he can take a picture of her. She stammeringly agrees, then stands stunned as he asks the quiet boy to take his picture, then moves on to ask to take pictures of other students. Tomoko stands wondering why she is still there. The boy suddenly asks her if she is a second-year student. When Tomoko corrects him that she is a first-year, he then asks her if she is waiting for someone. Tomoko lies that she is waiting for a friend, but she then inwardly regrets it since she cannot now leave. She then stammeringly asks him if he is waiting for someone as well. He replies that it is his last day so "I'm just sort of here." Tomoko stands and listens to other students as say their goodbyes to one another. As the students thin out, the boy lifts his phone and takes a picture. Stammering again, Tomoko offers to take his picture for him to make a nice memory. Afterwards, he asks Tomoko to take her picture. He finally explains he simply went directly home at the end of his middle school graduation. This time, he decided to wait until no one was left, but he finds nothing special about being the last one to leave. However, he is glad it gave him the chance to talk to her. Tomoko sheepishly claims her friend did not show up, but she is also glad she had the chance to talk to him. He encourages her to make the most of her remaining two years. After he leaves, Tomoko is left feeling melancholic about her next two years. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Megumi Imae *[https://watamote.fandom.com/wiki/Minor_and_Unnamed_Recurring_Characters#Graduating_Senpai Graduating Senpai] Trivia *Megumi's full name is revealed. *It is suggested that Yū met her first boyfriend during her middle school graduation. Cultural References *[http://www.i-order.asia/page/culture.html Second Buttons] from the now unneeded uniforms are a souvenir. Memorial Moments *In a way, Tomoko sees her potentially lonely future. This is another chapter that is less about comedy than it is about Tomoko slowly recognizing her problems. Quotes *"Her crying face is pretty hot…" – Tomoko *"If I made a lot of friends like her, would my graduation ceremony be moving too?" – Tomoko *"So that was my first and last conversation with a senior as a first-year. If I think about it like that, it's actually kind of sad." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Contemplates_Future.png|Tomoko contemplates her future. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 5